1. Field
The following description relates to a method of transmitting control information by a base station, and more particularly, to a method of a base station simultaneously supporting two types of terminals, and a reception method of receiving the control information.
2. Description of Related Art
To simultaneously support a terminal in a general communication system and a terminal in an enhanced communication system, a control channel may be configured to enable the terminal in the enhanced system to obtain information associated with a broadcast channel allocated to a corresponding terminal. In addition, the terminal may obtain resource information for the control channel and information used for decoding.